Dark Kidnapping: Reboot!
Characters DarkLove - Y-Tiger Malitia/''Mephiles - FroZen'' ''Part 1 The Surprise'' The sun was over head the Cave that a female walked out of, it seem to be slowly setting by this time. The female glance around with gray, blind eyes. She had a hand on the cave wall as she sighs. To be or not to be, a shadow of the past or the shadow of the future... She glance forward, sighing as she starts walking fully outside of the cave. What... true meaning do I have? She frowns in thought. A pair of green eyes watches her from the top of the cave, the air would seem like it has grown cold for the girl. The female suddenly shivers as she notice the change. "!?" She had remember it being warmer than this- only making her now running for it. As if she was in danger now, she goes to make a run for it; through not knowing what the danger was. A feral growl occurs as the owner of the eyes follow her. Later, due to all the running, the girl trips over a root and falls to the ground rather hard. "ow...." She was lost in the huge forest as the female goes to sit up. Footsteps land on the floor, a growl as they walk towards her. She gasped as she turn to the sound, frighten as she goes to crawl away but is stuck. "!" The shadows themselves have trapped her ankle, the footsteps stopping in front of her. Before a kick strikes her in the gut, knocking her back. "Ah!" She gasped, in pain. "U-Ugh... Ow...." "Ah, it's incredible how you managed to get away for so long..Though I suppose my being 'dead' helped in that regard somewhat." She coughs a bit, breathing heavily. "..." She just whimpers since she couldn't even voice something out. "What's wrong little lady? Don't recognize your father?" She shivers a bit, her blind eyes close as she was starting to slowly get over the pain. "Oh right, your blindness doesn't let you see,"''Another kick. "Anyway, where are your sisters, Darklove?"'' "I-I don't know... The-They woldn't le-let me know anyway." She grunts a bit in pain. "Mmm. Pity. Oh well." ''He grabs her up by her hair. "Ah!" She winced in pain. ''"I'm sure they're being much better children than you ever were." "Mm-" She winced even more in pain. "Hm..what to do with you.." She stays quietly, still wincing in pain. "Oh by the way, how has your mother been?" He starts dragging her along the ground by her hair; he looks to be heading back to the cave She seem to struggle to get free, wincing and slightly whimpering in pain. A sharp tug stops this. "No." "Ah!" "Oh this is going to be fun. Just imagine it Darklove, we'll get to do things a father and a daughter should always do. Of course I can't get drunk and it sickens me to even touch you, so I suppose the abuse thing'll do." Darklove whimpers as winced in pain, she wanted to get free and get away from him. "Gah..amother headache. Oh well. It'll be fun to see you scream." She growls a little to herself, through what much could so do now? She sighs softly to herself as she frowns. They arrive at the cave and he throws her in, shadows binding her to the floor. "Gah!" She winced in pain as her body felt weak. The bonds tighten, trapping her. "Now..if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere to help this headache..Can't have anything happening.." ''He leaves. Darklove tenses, glancing to the bonds and wonder how strong she had to be to undo them quickly. The shadows seem tough, if he doesn't return for a good while she may be able to break them. Darklove was frighten and Concern, she try sing her powers to start working on the bonds. They start to fight. Darklove grits her teeth as she tries harder to undo the bonds on her. The bonds keep fighting; however, one bond comes off and evaporates, freeing her hand. Darklove uses her freehand to try and free her other hand- she was going to live and get away from her father. "''Come on... " Another bond is broken, leaving Darklove with both hands free. Darklove goes to quickly undo the bonds on her feet. "..." The bonds give way. Darklove goes to get up quickly, using her senses of energy to find the exit with ease so she can ecsape. As this was the cave she had lived in for most of her life, she should have no problem; meanwhile, Mephiles is making his way back to the cave, intent on causing her more pain. She runs quickly out of the cave, slightly sliding down the hill she ran to instead. She was now making a good speed to get far away. "Alright Darklove time to-...No. No. How did she get away?!" ''He runs out of the cave, looking for any distinct aura that might belong to his daughter. By now Darklove was far away from him, she pants heavily as she stops for a second. "...o-ow... I stil feel pain..." It seem to hurt to breathe somewhat, Mephiles must have kicked the side of her ribs. "Can't... Stop..." He growls in anger and begins running to her current location. Darklove gets to a cliff that drops pretty far. "N-no!" She freaks a bit as she glance behind her. She sniffles a little but runs and leaps from the cliff- hoping she can grap hold of something on the otherside. She grabs onto the ledge of a cliff not too far from the one she had jumped off of. Mephiles gets closer. Darklove quickly gets on land and starts running once more. Mephiles reaches the cliff, having lost sight of her. ''"NO." Darklove pants heavily once she was far, falling to the ground. Mephiles rushes past her, as she had probably hidden herself just to be safe. "DARKLOVE I WILL FIND YOU." Darklove stays hidden, too tired to move otherwise. He's obviously gone, she can rest. Darklove sighs and falls asleep where she lay. She remains safe for the rest of the night, though she has brief nightmares of seeing Mephiles hurting her in all his glory, with something made out of black mist behind him. Darklove snaps awake, breathing a bit heavily as she shivers. The sun has started to rise; however, a layer of clouds blot this out. It looks like it's going to rain. She frowns at the sight, standing up and starts walking through the hidden places of the forest. She felt hopless at this point. She'll notice that there are dog-like shadows patrolling, they seem to be looking for her. She seem worry and hides, moving. A shadow sits in front of her, not aware of her. It seems like she could control it if she catches it. She goes to catch it, to use her powers to control it. It gives in quickly, having been caught off guard. The shadow changes color to show that it now belongs to Darklove. Darklove lets go of it, gently petting it. "Good." It now walks by her, as she was now safe from it. Darklove walks with the creature. "Mm..." She frowns a bit. The other shadows do not see her, though the one next to her stops. Darklove looks at it, worry. It growls, signalling for her to hide. Darklove became worry as she goes and hides, waiting now. Mephiles pops out, he peers at the growling shadow. Darklove stays hidden, worry. "My, new color little one? I wonder what caused this change.." Darklove stays extremely quiet and hidden, closing her eyes tightly. He goes to change it back, only to get shocked. "OW!" Darklove keeps quiet and hidden, listening. "HOW DARE YOU!" Darklove glance to where the creature was, extremely worry for it now. He keeps trying to hit it, only to be repelled by shocks. Darklove was amazed by the Creature she made as her friend, worry through as she stays hidden from Mephiles. "Blast that woman! Making her daughter's shadows immune to mine!" Darklove's ear twitched.'' 'Mother?' '' she was confuse honestly, but stays hidden. ''"No matter. When the brat dies you'll return to my side.." ''He growls and vanishes, bringing the non-corrupted Shadows alone with him. Darklove slightly peaks and hugs the creature gently. It nuzzles her. "Thank you." Darklove said, petting it. "We best get out of the area before he comes back." It barks. Darklove smiles, walking with it further into the strange forest landscape. "I hope we don't come across a city or anything..." She frowns a bit, due to how she was treated by outsiders. It whines. "Mmm... Through I wonder how Dad came back so quickly...." The Shadow keeps following her, shaking it's head. Darklove seem confuse, looking to the Shadow. "Well... It's close to ending the day..." It barks and trots over to her shadow. Darklove watches, she smiles as she yawns a bit. She'll find a hiding place and rest up. It melds into her shadow, a bush large enough for Darklove to fit in is nearby. She could probably use that to sleep. Darklove smiles, going into the Bush to sleep. Part 2:...(New name here) -The next day, Darklove can feel the pattering of rain- Darklove wakes up, frowning as she notice it was Raining. "..." The dog leaves her shadow, and begins to walk. Darklove seem confuse, watching the energies of the Dog. "?" The rain doesn't even touch the dog. "Oh..." Darklove covers herself slightly peaking from the bush. No rain drops touch her, despite her head being in the range. Darklove smiles, walking to the dog happily. It barks. Darklove pets it, smiling happily. It's tail wags. Darklove smiles, petting the Dog happily as she looks around. A city is nearby, the dog looks at her. Darklove frowns, her ears flatten but looks at the dog. "Should I... Go into the City?" It shrugs. Darklove frowns, unsure. It barks. Darklove pets it. "Mmm..." It's tail wags as it starts to walk towards the city, now resembling a black dog. Darklove follows after the Dog. The rain now affects it, causing the dog to get wet. Darklove gets wet as well as she walks with the Dog. It forms a leash and collar from it's neck, the leash floats into Darklove's hand. Darklove toke the Leash, walking. "..." It barks as they reach the city, nobody pays her any mind. Though some people look at her. Darklove glups a little and just acts like a blind person with a Guide dog. Someone stops her. "Uh, excuse me, Miss?" "Mm?" She had a fear inside, but seem confuse. "Yes?" Category:Y-Tiger Stuff